


Endings

by Yuri_MoonFire12



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_MoonFire12/pseuds/Yuri_MoonFire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All good things must come to an end, even when it involves love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Ouran in a while, but this morning I got up and all I could think about was my two favorite hosts and this just blossomed onto the page. I do hope you enjoy it.

 

Kyoya turned over in his bed and wrapped an arm around his bed partner. Tamaki had come to stay the weekend and as per usual with the two of them, him sleeping in another bed was out of the question. Especially, when they closed and locked Kyoya’s bedroom door and the lights went out. Because as soon as they were alone, they were instantly enveloped in each other’s flesh and indulging in the one activity that was not dictated by their estates, families or society.

The eldest son of the Ootori family never considered himself a sodomite, not until he and Tamaki discovered their desires for each other. But, after mutually founding the Host Club and spending weekends together in different historical places, their relationship grew naturally. By the time they matured sexually a relationship that went beyond mere friendship was just part of the package. That’s when they started spending weekends together. When they had no club events, school events or anything else outside of that to worry about, the two of them would lock themselves away for a couple of days and indulge in the most carnal and romantic of acts either of them had experienced. Which approximated this happening once every few weeks to a few months at a time.

When the two of them really thought about it, this would all eventually end. Kyoya was not about to sacrifice everything he had worked for and he would not let Tamaki. The Suoh family heir had been through enough. While he wanted to follow his own dreams he deserved to be family head. He also deserved a woman like Haruhi. It was why he suppressed his own nature to pursue someone who could be so valuable at his side. Besides, they both knew that no matter where they went in life, the moments where they could shut the door against prying eyes and just be themselves in each other, no one could take that away from them.

Now, as Kyoya felt his skin heat as the sun rose he turned into Tamaki and burrowed his face deeper in the other’s blond hair. His lover was probably already awake. He merely stayed put to give the Shadow King a few more minutes of peaceful sleep before the day began and their night ended. A few moments later, he felt the other rise and a hand come to his face. If Kyoya was happy for anything in the morning it was for the way Tamaki woke him when they were alone together. Every morning they woke at each other’s side, the blonde would cup his cheek, kiss his forehead and whisper his name. As his dark eyes opened the host club vice president looked up into the face of an angel. Normally, Kyoya would not describe anything as being angelic. He was too logical for that. However, Tamaki in the morning light looked peaceful, divine and positively breathtaking. Angelic was the only word to describe him; especially when he gave him that look.No one ever treated him so gently or so kindly before Suoh. No one looked at him like he was the center of their universe. Tamaki did though. He looked at Kyoya like Kyoya did him. He looked at him like he was everything to him.

Turning over and choosing to ignore his sweet good morning, the third son grumbled under his breath. “Sleep now, morning later.” He heard a chuckle and it made him smile because he knew what was coming next. This seemed like the only routine Tamaki could ever stick to.

“Are you sure? Usually when you first get up your rather upset about it. You don’t look upset.” A hand pulled back the coverings over him before running over his thigh and up over his hip, side and arm. “In fact, I would say your rather happy I woke you up.” The same hand that touched him so gently before now moved to massage him right between the legs. It was nearly aggressive.

That was something that Kyoya loved about Tamaki. He was only aggressive when he needed to be. If it came down to his feelings toward his loved ones or what he thought was right, the gentle side of him just disappeared. He was just so fierce when they were in bed together. This was the only time that the third Ootori son gave up control and allowed someone else to take it from him. Like now, he turned onto his back Tamaki, parted his legs and before he could say anything he felt the press of the other’s erection inside of him. He arched into the contact, his hands coming to grip the blonde’s shoulders and his mouth pressing into a smile as he heard that first delicious grunt from his lover.

Tamaki made love like he played the piano. It was sweet, provoking and filled with every emotion he could think of. He was considerate, using his body to exact the most intense pleasure for his partner that he could muster. For Kyoya, it felt like his skin was endlessly on the verge of exploding. With every arch, twist and thrust Kyoya attempted not to show just how much he enjoyed the experience, except his lover would lean over, touch his lips to his ear and murmur his love and praise for him. Each word was cheesy and sugary sweet, but in the middle of orgasm when it felt too good to deny, those words were like individual bee stings of pleasure. It made his spine tingle and his back spasm. Before he could help it, he felt heat spread across his stomach and not long after, it bloomed deep inside of him.

As they relaxed, breathing hard and sweaty on the bed, Kyoya rubbed slow circles in Tamaki’s back, knowing he enjoyed the contact after sex. He pressed a kiss to the other's sweaty temple and enveloped him in his arms. Chuckling as a kiss was pressed to his neck, the darker one of the pair held him even tighter. “Morning.”  He could concede to getting up now. Nothing was better than lazy morning sex, especially with Tamaki.

“I don’t want this to end.” Tamaki moved to sit up, his hand coming to cup Kyoya’s cheek. This would be one of the last weekends they would spend together. They were in their last year of high school. Soon they would go off to college and before that even began they would part ways and go on to do whatever their families dictated of them. Neither of them wanted to end their relationship, they admitted to loving one another enough that separation would be harder than death itself. For Kyoya, it meant a new piece of him dying. He didn’t know if he would be able to turn this part of his life into just another piece of his own little game to being the Ootori Patriarch. No, he already knew that was impossible.

Sighing deeply, Kyoya nodded and looked the other deep in his blue eyes. “I know.” What else could he say? He didn’t want it to end either, but they both knew that they couldn’t keep this up past high school graduation. Too much was riding on their futures. For now, all they could do was live in the moments they had together. Sitting up, he smiled gently and moved to sit on the side of the bed. Tamaki moved behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest and shoulders. They stayed that way for a few moments. They were skin to skin, sealed together and so comfortable it was unreal. This was why they could not stand letting this end. Who else would take them just as they were, naked and bare for the world to see? Only they knew who they really were. Only they saw the truth beneath the masks, games and personas.

After a few seconds, Kyoya took another deep breath and turned his head in Suoh’s direction. He was rewarded with a sweet kiss. The pressure was grateful, thankful and content. Even the president of the host club knew time was precious. No matter how much they didn’t want to leave one another, they could not take for granted what they had. “Let’s take bath.” Kyoya stood, Tamaki was still bonded to him. So he just picked him up and hauled them both to the bathroom to clean up.

Bathing together was another luxury. Tamaki leaned against him, his head tipped back, eyes closed and pretty hair falling over his pale shoulder. The Shadow King enjoyed it thoroughly each and every time. He also thought of it as a safe time. If someone came in and they were bathing together it was not uncommon in the Japanese culture. It was a time when they didn’t have to play into the charade of friendship. Not only that but, this was also the time when someone would undo the locks on his bedroom door and find them on either ends of the tub. Before that could happen though, Kyoya took just a moment to whisper his feelings into Tamaki’s ear and then the other was floating away from him, just as a maid came in.

“Kyoya-Sama, Suoh-Sama, what would you like for breakfast this morning?”

Kyoya peered over, bored and detached as usual. Shrugging he looked over to his lover who smiled and proceeded to charm the maid into an extravagant meal. She left floating on cloud nine, her cheeks red and her eyes filled with stars. They always bought time this way. Tamaki could get what he wanted with a smile and a few pretty words. Thankfully most of the staff were blind. So they never had to worry about anyone wondering what they did in this lone wing of the estate. If they did, the two of them covered their bases. Kyoya had a guest bedroom and they used the bed earlier in their little sleepover. It was mused enough where no one would suspect Tamaki had not slept in it while the two of them knew that in a way he did.

Kyoya loved the other's use of his looks and words. He loved it because he knew that some of Tamaki’s natural charm was an act, yet at the same time he used it to his advantage when he could. It made him seem just a little bit cruel and the other admitted to himself that it was more than attractive. “You’re such a con artist.” Smiling, as he moved to straddle the blonde’s lap, mommy-dearest pressed his mouth to his daddy’s. Like always the kiss led to more and before either could help it they were indulging in each other again. Suoh embraced him heedly, his hands holding his lover just below his waist as their bodies connected. Kyoya rocked on his lover’s lap hard, his hips moving of their own accord. The heat from the water and the heat from their bodies, left them dazed and weak when they were done. It always amazed Kyoya just how easily he submitted to such pleasures with his lover. That being said, this wasn't the only thing that kept him coming back to him. Simply put, it wasn’t the sex that kept him wanting to be near Tamaki. It was the fact that Suoh was the only person that loved him without wanting something from him. The only thing Suoh wanted in return from his lover was honesty. He wanted his lover to tell him what was on his mind, talk about his feelings and touch him in the one way that was unique to only them.

When the water had finally gone cold and their skin had turned wrinkled, Kyoya kissed his love once and stood in the bath with his hand out. “Lets get something to eat.”

 

Breakfast was always quiet and melancholy during their second night together. It was like they were denying the inevitable. For the next several weeks they would have to deny their desire for one another, pretend to be only friends and stifle the love they had deep down inside until they could come together again. Then when they thought about it, just how much time would they have left? They were fighting a ticking clock and it was slowly counting down the end of everything for them.

Then, just as Tamaki’s things were picked up and taken down to the awaiting car they were given just a few seconds to themselves. This was always a deadly silent time. It was a time when they both avoided each other’s gaze while at the same time wanting nothing more than to stare at each other until they were blinded by the intensity of their obvious need. Even now, Kyoya stared at his shoes as his lover shrugged his coat on and looked back. Then before someone came in and found them Tamaki, grabbed his love by the collar and kissed Kyoya hard. His natural aggressive desire coming out for just a second. Then just like that, he walked out, Tamaki’s wake leaving an ugly, empty space spreading through his lover’s chest. But just before it could overtake him, Kyoya clamped down on it and choked it back. Because as he went to watch the car leave he knew that if Tamaki saw any hint of pain, any hint of sadness he would jump out of a moving vehicle to wrap his arms around his lover and swear he would never leave his side. Especially now, when this was potentially the first of only a few more weekends they would have together, Kyoya knew it was just going to get harder and harder to watch his lover leave him. He may not say it for Suoh’s sake, but he couldn’t bear the thought of it all ending, not when this was the only thing they both wanted for themselves, not when it meant so much to them. It was, in fact, almost too much.

Thinking of it that way, Kyoya felt an uncharacteristic tear fall down his cheek. He felt just like he did when Tamaki played the piano in front of him and his family. He felt so surprised by the feelings welling up inside of him that he could not keep it all back. He reached up to wipe it away and just as he did that, he heard the car stop and when he looked up, more tears came as the back door opened. Because in that moment, they both realized...they couldn’t end this...no, not yet.

****  
  


**~Owari~**

****  
  



End file.
